


Вторая половинка

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Дворецкий [1]
Category: Charlie Mortdecai - Kyril Bonfiglioli
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Jock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Ромео и Джульетта, джем и арахисовое масло, утка и апельсины, а также молоко и печенька — когда-то они встретились, вот и эта история примерно о том же.





	Вторая половинка

**Author's Note:**

> фикрайтер не претендует на большее издевательство над персонажами, чем позволяет себе автор, также райтер использует цитаты Вудхауса чаще, чем использует Чарли Маккабрей в оригинале, но предлагает это списать на особый случай.

Когда была жива бабуля, она всегда говорила мне об этом.

«Джок, — говорила она, если конечно была в благодушном настроении и не пыталась выбить пыль из моей тушки. — Ты, стервец, весь в отца».

Нет, она это любя, хотя отца моего терпеть не могла. А вот меня любила, так и говорила: «Это я любя», прежде чем отвесить оплеуху. Оплеухи у бабули были отменные, как другие старушки жарили оладушки, так моя отвешивала оплеухи. Но я отвлекся.

«Джок, — говорила она. — Ты, стервец, весь в отца и погубишь немало женщин. Но только помни, что и тебя не минует судьба. И отличишь ты свою вторую половинку по тому, что она не сможет без тебя существовать. У тебя мягкое сердце, и ты часто будешь терять голову от кормы побольше или ангельских глазок, но не вздумай решить, что это то самое. Твой самый важный человек будет совершенно особенным, и тебе не нужно понимать его, просто будь рядом. И пусть любые крутые бедра снова увлекут тебя на сторону, будь верен своей второй половинке тут».

И бабуля давала мне крепкий щелбан. Не знаю, как кто, а я лучше всего понимал через щелбаны. Трудно что-то забыть, когда голова звенит и перед глазами темно.

Правда, потом я занялся оплеухами профессионально — так бабуля называла наши бои, мой папаша где-то встретился со своей второй половинкой — боюсь, что его после этого выловили в Темзе или какой другой реке, в географии я разбираюсь слабовато, мать укатила с каким-то щеголеватым хлыщом — и ему я не успел пересчитать ребра, а бабушка тихо во сне двинула коней после чашечки мятного чая, как и полагается таким богобоязненным старушкам. И пинта-другая виски, которые она уговорила после чая, тут были совершенно не при чем.

Так я остался один и день за днем убеждался, что бабуля была права. Девчонки с ангельскими глазками и фигуркой ей-ей и даже лучше попадались мне часто, но ни одна из них ни слезами, ни попытками травануть меня клофелином и умыкнуть вместе с запасным бельем бумажник, которого у меня в жизни не водилось, не заставляла дрогнуть мое сердце настолько, чтобы я остался рядом.

Но бабуля не ошиблась и в прочем.

Я уже и думать забыл о второй половинке, которая без меня жить не сможет, когда встретился с мистером Маккабреем.

Наша встреча была не сказать чтобы удачной для первого знакомства. Я был слегка раздосадован тем, что ошибся номером и вместо хорошенькой девицы с шампанским вынужден был столкнуться с каким-то типом, который со всей дури ударил меня по голове табуреткой. А мистер Маккабрей при этом еще и был без штанов.

Нет, я вовсе не любитель этой французской шипучки, которая ударяет в голову вне зависимости от наличия в ней клофелина, но табуретка все равно ударяла сильнее. Наверное, бабуля своими оплеухами готовила меня к этому, потому как в голове у меня скорее прояснилось и даже посвежело. И я смог внимательнее разглядеть незнакомца без штанов.

Для человека, нижнее белье которого болтается в районе щиколоток, и при этом провода от автомобильного аккумулятора торчат из вовсе непозволительных мест, мистер Маккабрей выглядел весьма бодро. Он даже улыбнулся мне и помахал рукой. Что, однако, совсем не обмануло меня. Увы, мое бедное сердце дрогнуло.

Мистер Маккабрей, который тогда все еще был для меня лишь незнакомцем без штанов, застенчиво покрутил носом в сторону того типа, что стоял рядом с аккумулятором. Табуретка, на редкость крепкая для такой дешевой забегаловки — ей ничего не сделал удар об мою голову, — оказалась кстати, и вскоре оба типа, имеющих какие-то вопросы к моему будущему хозяину, покойно улеглись рядом. Убедившись, что продолжить их беседу не удастся, незнакомец живо избавился от проводов, натянул белье и брюки и стал выглядеть таким блестящим джентльменом, что я бы заробел заговорить с ним, не будь еще секунду назад свидетелем дрожания его костлявых колен.

— Ловко вы разобрались с этими страхолюдинами, — заметил незнакомец и осторожно коснулся носком туфли одного из мутных типов. Другой бы уже пнул под ребра, но мне еще предстояло узнать, что мистер Маккабрей не таков. — Чарли Маккабрей.

Он поднял со столика стакан с виски — на моей памяти так всегда делали мутные типы, предлагая сразу виски и клеммы аккумулятора. Почему-то это называли кнутом и пряником, хотя если провода еще могли сойти за слабый кнут, то уж виски подходили сюда совсем с натяжкой. Мистер Маккабрей отпил немного и облизал губы.

— Эффект был волшебный. Опасливое предчувствие улетучилось, на его место пришло спокойное ощущение силы. Огонь заструился по жилам, и в одно мгновение Вустера – трепетную лань сменил Вустер – железная воля, иначе не скажешь. Что уж Дживс добавляет в эти свои зелья, я не знаю, но боевой дух они укрепляют чрезвычайно. Пробуждают в человеке тигра*, — произнес мистер Маккабрей и уставился на меня.

Голова у меня заболела похлеще, чем от табуретки.

— Вы же назвались Чарли Маккабрей, так? Откуда тогда Вустер? — осторожно спросил я. Мне не впервой видеть людей, что двинулись умом от пары-другой зарядов в тех местах, где они особенно неприятны. — Вам плохо?

— Мне хорошо, — бодро ответил тот и поморщился. — То есть будет лучше, когда я смажу вазелином волдыри на заднице и припудрю их немного. Однако же признаюсь вам, чем дольше я живу, тем яснее понимаю, что главное в жизни — это твердо знать, чего ты хочешь, и не позволять сбить себя с толку тем, кому кажется, будто они знают лучше.**

Я вообще не любитель много говорить, но тут и парень с хорошо подвешенным языком сел бы в лужу. Так что я решил сделать вид, что так и должно быть.

— Вы мне нравитесь, мистер, — тем временем сообщил Маккабрей, придирчиво разглядывая меня сверху до низу, пока я ломал голову, как получше объяснить такому блестящему джентльмену, что я теперь от него никуда не денусь. Ведь это именно тот случай, о котором меня предупреждала бабуля. Любому понятно, что Чарли Маккабрей неясно как дожил до нашей встречи и вряд ли выживет без меня. — Как насчет того, чтобы служить мне, а, Дживс?

Я вынужден был внести только одно уточнение.

— Джок Страпп, мистер, — я нащупал в кармане кастет — судя по шагам на скрипучей лестнице, прорываться нам придется с боем. — Так меня зовут. Я согласен.

— В такие высшие минуты мы не находим слов, ну, вы сами все понимаете. То есть, когда наступает такая минута — высшая, я бы ее назвал, — все тучи унесло прочь, солнце шпарит на всех шести цилиндрах, и вы чувствуете… Эх, черт возьми, до чего хороша жизнь!** — снова непонятно ответил мистер Маккабрей и лучезарно улыбнулся открывшему дверь типу. — Что думаете об этом, Мартленд?

Узнать, что думает Мартленд, мне удалось много позже, когда мы снова встретились с этим занятным инспектором, не гнушавшимся нанимать таких «страхолюдин», как называл их мистер Маккабрей, а на этот раз наше знакомство ограничилось парой движений.

— Отлично, — для обладателя таких модных туфель и свежих волдырей мистер Маккабрей двигался очень проворно и в мгновение ока оказался у окна. — Выходим тут, дружище Джок.

Я кивнул и первый шагнул через подоконник.

Бабуля была права сотню раз и даже сверху.

«Джок, — говорила она. — Стервец ты эдакий. Когда ты встретишь вторую половинку, твоя жизнь уже не будет прежней. Она расцветет новыми красками. Это как удар по голове, даже больше!»

Скучно мне больше никогда не было, это точно, а что до ударов по голове и не только — куда им всем до моей бабули!

**Author's Note:**

> *цитата из Вудхауса «Дживс и феодальная верность».  
> ** цитата из Вудхауса «Дживс, вы — гений!»


End file.
